Ever You Think About The Past?
by mucchiseryo
Summary: Meski kenangan itu selalu berputar ketika Ene melihat Konoha, gadis virus itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Menyimpan segala kesedihan di balik lekukan bibirnya. –EneSided / RnR:)


**Ever you think about the past?**

* * *

"Oi, Ene. Lagi-lagi kau terdiam."

Suara Sang Master bagaikan petir yang membangunkan di tengah malam. Ene tersadar, Ia melihat Shintaro menatapnya datar seperti biasa. Tapi Ene dapat mengetahui, ada kepanikan disana.

Dari dalam iPod Si _Red Jersey_, Ene memberikan cengiran. "Wahhh… Master perhatian sekali denganku. Aku jadi terharu!" Tawa Ene menggoda.

"Jeez…" Shintaro memutar kedua bola matanya. Sehingga dengan singkat dapat memandang orang-orang yang berada di Markas Mekakushi Dan. "Aku hanya penasaran, yeah, sekaligus takut kalau Virus yang satu ini benar-benar terkena Virus. Lagi pula, kalau kau diam itu aneh!" Pandangan datar pemuda itu kembali berpusat pada Ene.

Si gadis virtual mengerucutkan bibir. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, dia menyengir. Cengiran itu pun semakin melebar. "Aku hanya berpikir tentang nama baru untuk _file_ porno Master. Uh—atau aku harus menghapusnya, ya? _Tee hee_~" Ene menjulurkan lidah. Shintaro melotot.

"Oh, apakah aku boleh mengeluarkannya? …Jangan. Tenanglah, kita tanggung bersama…" Ene sengaja meniru gaya bicara tokoh di video itu. Berniat membuat Shintaro semakin kesal. "Hahahah." Gadis Biru itu tertawa keras.

Tatapan Shintaro menjadi datar lagi. Kemudian satu tangannya memegang dagu. Menatap Ene penuh. "Hmm…. Jadi kau sudah melihat adegan yang seharusnya tidak boleh—"

"—Tidaaaaakkkkk!" Ene menggeleng keras dengan bibir cemberutnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menonton video porno Master!" Sanggahnya.

"Masa?" Kini Shintaro yang menggoda Ene. "Tapi, kok, kau bisa—"

"ONII-CHAN! HIBIYA-KUN SAKIT!"

Belum sempat Shintaro melanjutkan kalimatnya, suara _sopran _adiknya membuat ruangan bernomor satu-nol-tujuh itu gempar.

* * *

[]

**Kagerou Days/Daze dan MekakuCity Actors © Jin, Shidu, Shaft**

**Cover Not Mine**

**Character(s); Ene, Konoha, Mekakushi Dan **

**Genre(s); Hurt/Comfrot, Angst**

**Warning: Typo(s), Possibly OOC, Genre nggak sesuai cerita, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.  
**

* * *

[]

Meski kenangan itu selalu berputar ketika Ene melihat Konoha, gadis virus itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Menyimpan segala kesedihan di balik lekukan bibirnya. –EneSided

[]

* * *

Dan kini, dia—secara tidak langsung—berada dalam genggaman si pemuda android. Tatapan _poker face_ milik Konoha tertuju pada Ene yang masih diam.

Masternya baru saja ditarik Momo untuk membeli obat. Sebagai pertanggungjawaban, katanya. Karena kemarin Shintaro memaksa Hibiya untuk membelikan _flash disk_ baru. Hingga ketika Hibiya kembali, tubuh anak kecil itu menggigil dengan pakaian yang super basah.

Sialnya, karena Shintaro tidak dalam keadaan siap, genggamannya pada iPod tempat Ene berada merenggang. Shintaro melenceng keluar dengan paksaan Momo, wajahnya masih menatap ke iPod yang telah melayang di udara.

Untungnya, ketika Shintaro sudah hilang di balik pintu, tangan Mekakushi kesembilan berhasil menggenggam iPod Shintaro

Sehingga akhirnya Ene hanya bisa terpaku. Mengadu pandangannya dengan kedua iris kemerahan pemuda yang dulu mengisi masa lalunya.

Melihat Konoha, pikiran Ene kembali memutarkan masa lalu yang selalu Masternya tanyakan. Tapi cepat-cepat, gadis itu mencoba membuang ilusi Kokonose Haruka dan Enomoto Takane.

"A-ah, hai, Konoha!" Sapa Ene dengan senyum yang di buat seceria mungkin.

Yang disapa hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Untung saja kau disini. Kalau tidak benda berharga Master bisa rusak, hehe." Ene tertawa kecil namun matanya menutup, cara lain supaya dia tidak bertatapan dengan Konoha. "Oh, iya. Dimana yang lain?"

"… Yang lain?" Ene mengangguk.

"Ehhhh tenang dulu, Kido!"

Suara si Mekakushi ketiga terdengar. Membuat Ene dan Konoha memperhatikan sosok pemuda berjaket hitam. Juga perlahan sosok gadis bersurai hijau yang mulai terlihat mata. Menyusul seorang gadis kecil yang membuntuti Kano, Mary.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Seto, kau mau tanggungjawab, heh?!" Danchou terlihat gelisah dari bentakannya pada Kano.

"Kalau kau pergi, aku ikut!"

Mary yang bersembunyi di belakang Kano menyumbulkan kepala, "A-aku juga…!"

Sebelum Ene maupun Konoha bertanya tentang hal yang terjadi, tiga orang itu sudah dibuat tak terlihat oleh kekuatan Kido.

Jadi…

Ene hanya bersama Konoha?

_Mengapa?_

Gadis virtual itu bertanya pada diri sendiri. Tertunduk enggan melihat Konoha yang sepertinya masih menoleh ke tempat dimana Kido, Kano dan Mary menghilang.

"Konoha…" Ene tidak tahu, mengapa dia menyebutkan nama sosok yang dulu merupakan karakter game seseorang. "Pernahkah kau berpikir tentang masa lalumu?"

Ketika Ene memutuskan untuk mengangkat kepala, dua iris merah Konoha sudah terfokus pada dia yang berada di layar iPod Shintaro.

"Masa… lalu?" Konoha masih tetap menatap Ene datar. "Tentu saja. Aku sering bertanya tentang kehidupanku sebelum bertemu Hiyori."

"Lalu? Apakah kau berhasil mengingat sesuatu?" Tanya Ene begitu penasaran. Dalam hati dia berharap, semoga Konoha dapat mengingat_nya_.

Konoha menggeleng. Ene kembali tertunduk.

"—Tapi," suara manusia android itu terdengar di telinga gadis virtual. "… saat melihatmu, ada bagian yang terasa sakit di tubuhku."

"Dimana?" Ene menatap Konoha penuh harapan jika _human android _masih memiliki sedikit kenangan tentang masa lalunya.

Jari telunjuk si pemuda pertempat tanda merah di salah satu pelipisnya. "Disini. Pikiranku seperti berputar-putar," tuturnya. "Apakah kau mengetahui sesuatu tentangku?"

Ene tersenyum. Menggeleng pelan. Miris. "Mana mungkin." Dia terkekeh, atas kebohongan yang diucapkan.

"Begitu, ya. Memang rasanya aku tidak pernah mengenalmu, wajar saja." Sungguh. Itu menyakitkan Ene.

"Haha. Iya."

"—Tapi…" Jeda antar kalimat itu membuat penasaran pada Ene, untuk mendengar kelanjutan dari perkataan Konoha. "Disini," kini jari Konoha bertempat di dada kiri. "—rasanya aneh ketika melihat Ene."

Ene hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa. Konoha diam. Hingga sunyi menyelimuti saat tawa Ene meredam.

"Konoha, bagaimana kalau di masa lalu, aku suka kamu?"

"…apa?"

"Ah, memang tadi aku bicara, ya? Maaf, aku mengantuk."

Ene kembali merutuki diri. Bisa-bisanya bibir itu berucap dengan bodoh. Ene terkekeh pelan. Piksel-piksel air mata mulai bertumpuk di sudut mata.

"Kamu benar-benar ingin tahu tentang masa lalumu?" Ene bertanya lagi.

Konoha sempat diam sejenak sebeluma akhirnya kepala itu mengangguk pelan. "Ya."

"Kita buat mesin waktu, yuk! Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu!"

"Kembali ke masa lalu…? Mengapa?"

"Itu… Supaya saat ini aku tidak menyesal," lirih Ene. "Ahahah, aneh ya?"

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu menyesal di masa lalu?" Konoha memiringkan kepalanya.

Sejujurnya, Ene sudah tidak kuat menahan sedih yang Ia rasa. Tetapi entah mengapa, bibirnya justru semakin melekukan senyum. "Itu… ah, lupakan saja. Maaf, aku mengantuk. _Tee_ _hee_~"

Kedua mata Konoha mengerjap dalam tempo lambat. "Kau mau tidur…?"

Ene tersenyum kikuk. Dia memutusan untuk menyetir pembicaraan. "Apa kamu suka menggambar?" Namun hal yang terungkap masih tentang sosok pemuda ceria di masa lalunya.

"Aku suka makan."

Mirip.  
Ternyata tidak semuanya menghilang.

Ene kembali tertawa kecil. "Haruka, aku kangen kamu."

"…Haruka…?"

Ene menggeleng keras. "Aah! Maaf! Itu cuma dialog kecil dari video porno Master!" seru Ene dengan tangan yang mengibas.

"Video porno… master?" Konoha memiringkan kepala, menatap Ene dengan bingung di balik wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang sudah melingkarkan tangan di leher mahluk android itu. Kano Shuuya dengan seringaian besarnya menatap Ene. Kido juga berada di di antara mereka dengan Mary yang bersembunyi di balik Seto yang turut hadir.

"Waa, jadi Shintaro-_kun_ membuat video porno bersama seseorang bernama Haruka, eh?" Kano mulai berbicara.

"B-bukaaannnn!" Sanggah Ene masih mengibaskan tangan. "Bukan begitu maksudnyaaa, huuuuuuhhhhh!"

"Jadi, kau pernah melihat adegan yang Shintaro lakukan dengan Haruka itu, huh?" Sahut Kido.

"Tidaaaaakkk! Sudah kubilang tidaakk, huuuu!"

"Kita harus mengeceknya!" Seru Seto semangat.

.

.

Kini iPod tempat Ene berada sudah di genggam Kano.

.

"Naaah, ada di folder apa video itu?"

* * *

[Owari]

* * *

AN:

Nah, lo. Fanfict apa ini? /dirajam masa/ Hehehe. Terimakasih, ya, yang sudah mau mampir membaca fanfiksi tidak jelas ini UvU

Bdw, aku seneng banget sama HaruTaka/KonoEne. Entah kenapa, aku mau banget mereka beneran kembali seperti dulu X'3 karena itu, kemungkinan besar fanfiksi KagePro aku pairing nya

HaruTaka/KonoEne. Tapi, ya, tapi, aku juga suka ShinTaka nggak tau kenapa XD Ohh, Onee-san wkwk.

Sekali lagi terimakasih yang udah mau baca. Maafkan Mucchi yang memang buta genre dan nggak bisa membuat ending bagus.

Sankyuuu!

Cheers


End file.
